twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Saga Wiki:Requests for adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Choco color wolf can i become a janitor thingy pleaseChoco color wolf 04:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You need some more experience on the wiki. And by that I don't mean number of edits, I mean time spent on the wiki. Just give it time. fingernails 05:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship Since joining this wiki I have been a dedicated user, creating several pages, doing lots of cleanup work, and being an active and productive member of "Team Twilight". Therefore, I would like to be considered for a position as an administrator, with the following powers: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. I promise to use these additional functions wisely, without prejudice, and for the good of the wiki. I know that I am not as experienced as many of the wonderful and devoted users of this wiki, but I am motivated, rigorous, and principled. If I were to do anything that the rest of the administrators disapproved of I would not take offence at being reprimanded. I hope that you are agreeable to letting me join the admin team on this brilliant website. Thank you very much and best regards, BlondieEllie 11:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :First off, thank you for all the great work you've done here so far, and for wanting to improve the site even more by being an admin. However, I think you need to spend more time gaining experience on the wiki before being considered for adminship. You really only started editing here at the end of July, which was just a month and a half ago. So I personally decline your request, but I'll ask some of the other admins to give their opinion as well since we should make this decision together. Now that being said, since you have shown yourself to be a trustworthy editor I would support giving you , which would help you fight vandalism more effectively. Sorry that it's not the answer you were hoping for. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As Pam suggested, I do think you may need a little bit more experience. Including learning more about the non-admin side of the wiki and more about the tools you plan to use, such as proper rationales for deletion and protecting, when to ban users etc. You can find examples of these in the . You appear to be a good candidate for future administrator, though, I would most likely support a future request when you have gained some more experience. You're on a good track but as of this moment, I'll just support the rollback rights. fingernails 05:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Bollocks... I guess I should've put thoughts on here instead of clogging up Pam's talk page, but I digress. I do think you've created some worthwhile pages and relevant categories. I definitely think you can handle the rollback rights. I'd say let's see how that goes and then reevaluate later on. If worse comes to worst you can always blackmail the admins to get your adminship -- that's how I got mine. LuckyTimothy 05:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: I thought that I might be told that I need to gain experience and spend more time on the wiki before being considered for adminship. I will continue to crontribute regularly and I would be happy to be given rollback rights, thank you. ::: BlondieEllie 11:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Request for the allowance to giving out Achievement Awards I would like to have the allowance to give out the Achievement Awards. I would like to be a part of this Wiki, but I think there are enough active Admins, who cares about Vandalism, also I would like to get an Admin, but I know that it would be a big response. Also LuckyTimothy cares now about the Achievement Awards very well, but I think It could get better if two cares about the Awards. 09:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Kmanwing was in charge of handing out the Achievement Awards, so you may want to ask if he minds. I think the reason he stopped taking care of the requests is that we got a new awards system where they are given to users automatically (the badges), which is much easier for us. With the new system nobody has to make requests, nobody needs to give out the awards, and they are added to a person's user page immediately. I was considering deleting the outdated awards, but if people still want them then you are welcome to hand them out. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Userpages got locked, so I can't hand out the Achievement Awards anymore. :: — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 10:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Hi, I've been wanting to become an admin since I created an account here like at the end of 2009, I know how to work all the templates, fix a page, undo an edit and watching the wiki all the time. I think I have the expierence of a admin since I have a lot of wikis I created( which are now inactive because I only watch this one now).It's been a fun time watching the wiki grow up ;.;. Also, I follow the wikis twitter and facebook :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 22:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Twifan! Me speaking, I feel you've had a good amount of experience and a good candidate (Hope I spelled that right XP). I suppose now we see what the other admins feel :). -TLE ::Sorry it's taken me so long to respond to you. Your request has been a tough one. I have looked through your contributions and have been paying attention to your edits, and I can see that you have been a constructive editor here for quite some time. However, the majority of your recent edits have been comments, so it's hard for me to tell if you really understand the tasks you would be expected to perform as an admin (and if you would even want to perform them). I would suggest that you watch the edits some of the other admins and I make, such as when we revert edits, delete pages, remove comments, block users, etc. Now obviously nobody is expected to know everything before becoming an admin (I'm still learning things too), so I am not against giving you the rights. But I'd like to see what some of our other admins think before making a final decision (you already have TheLunarEclipse's vote in your favour). -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::::I say we elevate her! She has pleanty of experience and I'm sure she wont abuse any power, knowing her as well as I do. :) (talk) 19:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Request for rollback-rights I would like to get as you them to BlondieEllie, cause I think I could help to . I will use the additional permission carefully and wisely. In October I will start to go to College/University, so I won't be as active as I'm now. 10:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 13:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship As soon as i joined i wanted to be an administer and i really wish that i could become one from, User:Animeangel1998 :Hey Animeangel1998! By no means am I speaking for TagAlongPam, but like what was said in an earlier request, you have only been here a month, and it would be best for you to have some time to experience the wiki and get the hang of things around here. I'm not saying you'll never be one, just that it would be better to get some more experience :) -TLE ::I have to agree with TheLunarEclipse, for the same reasons that I told BlondieEllie. Just keep editing and learning the ways of the wiki and maybe you can become an admin in the future. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Request for becoming an admin I was wondering if I could become an admin on this wikia. I have been on here for almost 2 months and now I come on regularly, meaning every day, sometimes every second day. I have made 121 edits at the moment, received 14 badges. I want to be a administrator so I can help the Twilight Saga Wikia become a better site, meaning to make it safer and more user friendly. Thanks, TeamEdwardFan :Thanks for the request, but you also need more experience on the wiki before being considered for adminship. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A request for adminship (again). I'm requesting adminship...again. I know I comment a lot, but I also edit a lot, too. I clean up vandalism with my rollback rights (which I deeply appreciate), I make sensible main page edits, I make pages that don't get deleted, and I have come to know source code and this Wiki very well. I can proudly say that I'm a fairly sensible user. I log on nearly everyday not just to interact with other users, but to edit and make changes (in a positive way) to this Wiki. I've been on for at least eight months now, I have over 10,000 edits (though many are comments I admit), I've been here since May 2011, and I'm even ranked #3 on the Leaderboard. I pretty much know this Wiki inside and out. I know I can seem to have the temper and bite of a Quileute shape-shifter (I'm not that bad, I promise), but I'm very hardworking. The Twilight Saga Wiki is a great place, and I just want to make it even better, so by being an admin, I think I could help out a lot. Please consider me as an admin. I would love to be one and I would be good at it. Thanks, TeamTaycob 14:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I am requesting adminship Hi, I am requesting adminship, I will try my best to help make this wiki better with you here to guide me on how to be an admins. Edward_Is_Better_23